Desperate Measures
by BertaS
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. When you gave your virginity to someone you should be in love or at least think you are. But sometimes to protect yourself and others, desperate measures must be taken. Warning: Slash – First time – Hints of rape in the past. – Dirty words – AU – No HBP or DH.


Title: Desperate Measures

Author: By BertaS

Date Posted to Severus_Sighs: 10/9/09

Pairing: Harry / Severus

Rating: NC 17 – Sexual Situations

Word Count: 7,000 (+ -)

Description: It wasn't supposed to be like this. When you gave your virginity to someone you should be in love or at least think you are. But sometimes to protect yourself and others, desperate measures must be taken.

Warning: Slash – First time – Hints of rape in the past. – Dirty words – AU – No HBP or DH.

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with JKR's characters. I promise to return them bathed and rested when I'm done.

AN: I had intended to use this as a reply to the Anti-Valentine's Day 2009 prompt over at the Severus *Sighs* Yahoo Group but it grew too lengthy and took much longer to get it right than I anticipated. Please review.

**Desperate Measures**

Severus Snape slammed the door as he stepped into his small seldom used bedroom in the cellar of Grimmauld Place, causing the occupant of said room to jump and stare. Snape glared at the young man sitting on the edge of his rather uncomfortable bed for a moment before stalking the four steps to a small chest of drawers and digging about for a moment.

When he turned back to the boy he tossed something at him, snarling, "You may wear that."

Harry Potter automatically caught the shapeless piece of dark green cloth but didn't otherwise move.

Snape was not pleased with the look of fear in the boy's bright green eyes and sighed as he closed his own dark eyes for a moment before saying, "The WC is through that door. It is small, but you may change in there." It was the closest to sincerely polite that Potter had ever heard him speak.

Potter stood and walked stiffly toward the indicated door. As he reached it Snape said, "Potter…?"

Potter stopped with one hand on the door frame head turned slightly. "I know, Sir." His shoulders slumped a little. "Neither of us really has a choice. I… I'm sorry you were forced into this." he said quietly as he softly shut the door without actually looking back at his professor.

When he reemerged he was a little surprised to find the older man already changed in to what appeared to be a similar night shirt, although it fit him much better, was a very dark blue and had more buttons. He had also dimmed the lights leaving only two small, low-burning lamps lit, one on the bedside table and one in a wall bracket by the door Harry had just come through. If the situation were different, if they were in love, it might have seemed romantic. As it was, it just seemed that Snape would prefer not to see him. "I don't see how this is possibly going to work." Harry said as he sighed quietly.

Snape barely glanced at the young man before looking back at his own rather knobby knees and growling, "What do you mean Potter? It is a relatively simple process."

Potter flapped his arms looking at anything but Snape, "I feel stupid in this thing. Like a little kid playing dress up in his parent's closet." He looked back at the man and sneered sarcastically, "But I guess, if that's what turns you on, Sir."

Snape started to snarl, "Don't be ridicu…" as he actually looked the young man and stopped with his mouth still open. His nostrils flared and his eyes slowly closed as his hand came up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Snape shuddered, mumbling, "Oh sweet Merlin." Potter was right. The night shirt, slightly large on Snape, was humongous on the seventeen year old boy. Sleeves, although cuffed, still hung past his wrists, shoulder seams halfway to his elbows and hem swirling just above his ankles showing off his small bare feet. Why had he never noticed how small the boy was, James had been six two. The boy was barely taller than his mother who, at five six, Severus had always thought short.

Potter frowned as he wondered if Snape was going to be physically ill. Not that Harry really thought the Potions Master would be into pedophilia or any similar role playing. The man really didn't like children and he had no trouble letting them know it.

Snape was suddenly standing as he growled, "Must you make this more difficult than it need be?"

Potter snorted, "Oh yeah, like this is such a hardship on you. You aren't the one that has to spread…"

"Do not finish that sentence Potter." Snape snarled. He took a deep breath before saying, "Why do you think the Headmaster chose to put the two of us together for this?" He then sneered, "I assure you Miss Weasley would jump at the chance to sleep with the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Oh, gross!" Potter shuddered. "She's like my little sister." He then huffed, "I don't know why he chose you." He sighed, shaking his head before mumbling, "Other than he knows I prefer men."

Snape raised one eye brow in surprise. "A fact, of which he should have made me aware." He snorted. "It should, however, make things a bit easier." He then sighed rubbing his temples. "The Headmaster, whether he knows it or not, and I suspect he does, is killing two birds with one stone."

Frowning Potter said, "I don't understand." He shifted from one foot to the other on the stone floor. He couldn't figure out why they were doing this down here in the drafty sub basement instead of in his comfortable suit on the fourth floor.

Snape sighed again and turned saying, "The floor is cold Potter, get in." Ignoring Potter's hesitation while he climbed into the bed, Snape continued to speak, "I believe you are aware of the Dark Lords' plan to use a virgin male in a strengthening ritual, are you not?"

Potter nodded. "The Headmaster said he will use the strongest most mature wizard he can find." He shivered as he moved to the bed, placing his wand carefully on the bedside table next to the one already laying there. He then crawled in and lay tensely beside Snape. "He wants to use me."

Snape said, "Yes, but the Dark Lord will use another if He has to. He is not terribly picky, and will use someone slightly less than pure if He must. A single intact virginity will do." He rolled on to his side leaning on his elbow to face the younger man. "When we leave this room," his voice dropped to a purring whisper, "neither of us, will be a virgin, in – any – since – of the word."

Potter blinked at Snape. "You mean you're…?"

"Only, in that I have never been penetrated Potter." Snape snapped annoyed that his admittedly inadequate attempt at seduction had failed not to mention having to reveal something so personal.

"Oh." Potter blushed. "Sorry." He looked away.

Snape snarled, "There is nothing for you to be sorry for Potter. Now, can we get on with this?"

Shrugging, Potter turned a bit more toward Snape. "What do we…? I mean…?" He gasped and froze as Snape's hand slid around his waist. "Professor?" he squeaked.

Snape shuddered and snapped, "I would prefer you call me anything but that. _Severus_ will do, at least while we are in bed, Potter." He then snarled, "Did you actually think we could do this without touching?"

Blushing a bit, but ignoring what he knew was a rhetorical question, the young man demanded angrily, "Only if you call me Harry."

Severus rolled his eyes as he replied, "Harry, shut up, and do try to relax." He then pulled the young man closer as he murmured, "This does not have to be unpleasant." Leaning down he brushed his lips against Harry's jaw. "For either of us," he whispered into Harry's ear before sucking gently on the lobe.

Severus was pleased that his second attempt had gone much better and by the noise the younger man made as he continued nuzzling and kissing his neck. He would ordinarily have nipped and bit, but he did not want to hurt or frighten the boy. Not to mention the reaction of the others, if he were to leave teeth marks. Severus was well aware that he had been chosen for the fact that he would complete the mission he was given, no matter what he had to do to achieve the results that the Headmaster wanted.

It was, however, far more desirable to get Harry to actively cooperate. Severus had been worried that he would have to force the boy, or perhaps tie him to the bed. That is not to say Severus didn't occasionally enjoy such things, he had been and to a certain extent, still was a Death Eater after all, but if he and the boy were both able to enjoy themselves in the bargain, so much the better.

He didn't articulate it, even to himself, but Severus was also cognizant that the better he made this for the boy, the better Harry would be able to make it for him when the tables were turned.

Harry, too, knew that it was in his best interest to allow this to happen. Therefore when he relaxed, he wasn't really surprised to find he was enjoying what Severus was doing. After all he had fantasized about this even if the man in his dreams had been indistinct and unknown.

Harry's hands came up to grip Severus' shoulders. He turned his head intending to kiss the older man in return. In his inexperience his teeth scraped against Severus jaw. The man growled his own teeth lightly grazing skin as well, causing Harry to moan and press closer. Severus smiled against the boy's skin.

Severus' hands had not been idle. He was touching as much as he thought Harry would be comfortable with. He kept having to reminding himself to go slowly. It had been far too long since he had anything resembling a willing partner and he was quite eager. He was finding the fact that Harry seemed to be, not only willing, but actually enjoying his attentions to be very much to his liking.

His hand had just slid down to squeeze the boy's bum when Harry pushed at him whispering, "Severus, wait, please?"

Reluctant to stop, Severus pulled the boy tighter for just a second before releasing him. With a frustrated growl he then flopped down to lie flat on his back and glare at the boy.

Harry sat up smiling shyly as he grabbed the hem of the night shirt, tugging it up over his head and tossing it to the floor. His glasses accidentally went with it. He might have gone after them but was distracted by the gasp Severus let out.

Harry was surprised to see the unguarded expression on Severus' face. It was a look of surprise as well as admiration and desire. He watched the older man's eyes as they flicked across his body, hungrily taking in each detail.

Severus was amazed and thrilled that Harry was willing to be naked for him. He had had very few partners that had done so by their own desire. Not that he had really had all that many that would truly be considered willing. He has done many things as a Deatheater that he very much regretted.

Severus let his eyes wander over the young man's body. The boy didn't look near as small or as young as he had in the overly large garment. He was surprised to note that Harry was a very attractive young man. While his lower half was a little paler he was light golden brown from the waist up with only a few hairs on his chest and around his small nipples. His stomach was flat with well defined muscles and a thin trail of hair running down from his navel to thick unruly curls.

Severus wanted to run his fingers through those curls. He surprised himself by wanting to suck the rather long thick cock that sprang from that glorious nest. He wanted to lick and suckle the pert little nipples and to taste every inch of the nearly flawless skin. The few scars the boy had, seemed to accentuate his beauty rather than detract from it.

Having someone look at him like that while he was nude was quite exhilarating and somehow empowering. It was the first time Harry had ever truly felt wanted, even if he knew it was just lust.

Then the young man was leaning over Severus, kissing him softly on the lips and stroking his cheek and neck, the only bare skin he could reach.

Severus was shocked by Harry's willingness to kiss him and moaned as he opened his mouth inviting Harry to explore. When he finally pulled back in need of air Harry whispered, "How do we do we do this, Severus? Tell me what to do."

Severus groaned, "You're doing fine." as he caressed Harry's back pulling him closer.

Harry smiled and ran his finger under the neck of the blue nightshirt. Loosening several buttons and pulling it open as he leaned down to kiss from below the man's jaw down to his collar bone.

Groaning again Severus mumbled, "Do you want me to take it off?"

Harry whispered back, "Only if it won't make you uncomfortable." He continued exploring the man's neck with his lips and tongue.

Severus tried to stifle a groan as Harry found a sensitive spot under his ear. He was amazed that the boy would be concerned with his comfort. "I don't know. I have never been as comfortable with being naked as you seem to be."

Harry sat up declaring, "I am not naked."

Severus raised an eyebrow as his eyes raked over Harry's body and in a deadpan voice, said, "Mr. Potter, you are currently exhibiting a distinct lack of clothing."

Harry chuckled as he repeated, "'_Exhibiting a distinct lack of clothing'_ I like that," he grinned, "much better than _naked_, since that implies vulnerable."

Snorting Severus also sat up. "Considering what we are here to do…" he said as he leered slightly at Harry's exposed body. "I would think you would be feeling quite," he shrugged one shoulder head tilting to one side as he purred, "_vulnerable_." He then crossed his arms over his chest, his glare daring the boy to deny his statement.

Tilting his head in almost the same way Severus had, Harry smiled, softly saying, "A bit, I guess, but apparently not as much as you." He brushed some of Severus' hair aside. "I won't intentionally hurt you Severus, and I know you won't be unduly rough or cruel about this. I do trust you, you know."

Severus pulled his head away from Harry's hand briefly hiding behind the hair that fell over his face before flipping it back as he uncrossed and re-crossed his arms. "I cannot help being apprehensive, Mr. P…"

Harry interrupted, "I thought you agreed to call me Harry?" He grinned. "At least while we're in bed."

Severus sighed as he shook his head and huffed, "Yes, I suppose I did." He then looked away frowning.

"I understand your apprehension Severus." As Harry spoke his eyes dropped, "To have your first be a bumbling idiot that doesn't know what he's doing? That's barely even been kissed before?" He glanced up. "That's got to be terrifying." His eyes dropped again as he said very softly, "I was scared half out of my wits before you came in. Not knowing who…"

Severus interrupted with a frown as he growled, "He did not tell you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he just brought me through the floo, said to wait in here and someone would be along to take care of the problem." He shrugged and hung his head as though expecting to be yelled at for allowing it to be a problem to begin with, for not taking care of it like a normal kid, fumbling about in a broom closet or something.

Severus placed his knuckle under Harry's chin making the boy look up. "I know that you are not pleased that it is me Harry, however I will do my best to ensure you have a positive experience."

Smiling slightly Harry said, "I know. Actually I was so relieved when you came in. Of course then you had to act like… well, you." He glared at the man.

Severus smirked as he lifted his head and looked down his large hooked nose at the boy. "And just who else would you have me act like?"

Harry chuckled as he shook his head and said, "No one. It's hard to believe but," he shrugged one shoulder, "mean, sarcastic bastard that you are, I actually do kind a like you." He colored slightly adding, "And I was enjoying what we were doing."

Severus was unable to keep the shock and embarrassment off his face at the boy's honest description and declaration. Harry liked him? He had no earthly idea why anyone would. As the boy has said he was mean and sarcastic, certainly nothing to like about that. Not to mention he was no prize in the looks department.

"Come on Severus," Harry cajoled, as he reached out and laid his hand on Severus' arm, "Show me… teach…," he shook his head. "No. Just make love to me." He then leaned closer to let his lips trail along the older man's jaw before whispering, "Even as dark as it is in here and without my glasses, I could see the way you were looking at me earlier." He moved closer nuzzling, kissing and nipping lightly at Severus' neck. "Don't you want me?"

Even as he tilted his head to bare his throat, Severus groaned, "Yes." While he was thinking, 'I'm not sure you need to be taught anything, you seem to know what you are doing.'

Harry nuzzled Severus' ear before whispering, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Taking that as an invitation to do as he pleased, Severus pulled Harry close as he practically attacked the young man's neck leaving a large love bite before pushing him to his back and laying half atop him. Damn the rest of the order, they both wanted this. It wasn't long, before Severus partially sat up and jerked his nightshirt off in an attempt to feel more of Harry's skin. He immediately covered the younger man with his own body.

"No fair," Harry chuckled, "I didn't get to look." He half-heartedly grumbled to the octopus that had once been his potions professor. Harry was sure the man had grown at least a dozen arms as his hands were everywhere all at once. Not that he was really complaining, nor were his own hands idol.

Severus growled, "Look later. Feel now." which made Harry smile.

Harry was exploring Severus back in a somewhat more leisurely manor and noticed that the man would shudder or flinch slightly when he touched some of the scars while others he didn't seem to mind when Harry's fingers traced them.

Harry was a little surprised when Severus slid down his body, licking, kissing and biting lightly as he went. He paid special attention to Harry's nipples, which almost made the young man lose control. Harry never considered that his own nipples would be as sensitive as he had heard girls were.

Severus chuckled evilly as Harry wiggled and laughed when he stuck his tongue in to the boy's belly button. Not that Severus would ever call it that out loud.

Harry's laugh turned into a loud groan as Severus licked along the trail of hair down to the base of Harry's cock then he licked and nibbled his way to the tip. He watched Harry's reaction carefully as he slid his mouth around the head of the large cock and swallowed as much of the boy's length as he could. He was amused that Harry threw his head back and gripped the sheets. However his whole body also went quite rigid.

Severus' hands ghosted over Harry's hips down to the middle of his thighs and back up to his waist as he let the cock slide from between his lips with a small pop. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked in a soft purr.

Harry managed to nod and gasp out, "Yes."

Hands still moving up and down over the young man's hips Severus said, "Are you certain? Because you seem awfully tense. Are you not enjoying what I am doing?"

"It's brilliant." Harry choked out.

Severus drawled, "It is difficult for me to tell, as," a sneer crept into his voice as he sat up, "you are laying there as though rigor mortis has set in, and I assure you Mister Potter, necrophilia is not, and never has been, one of my kinks."

Harry suddenly levered himself up on one elbow, almost shouting, "I didn't know what else to do." His voice dropped, "I was afraid if I moved I'd…" he looked away as he trailed off, "hurt you."

Severus, touched by Harry's concern reached out lifting Harry's chin to make the young man look at his face as he spoke, "Making love, as you called it, is the act of giving and receiving pleasure." His eyes narrowed. "Rest assured that should you do something I do not find pleasurable, I will inform you and I expect the same from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." Harry nodded. "I'm sorry. What should I have done?" he asked and bit one corner of his lip.

Severus snorted, "While I am not terribly experienced with performing this particular act, I do not believe a little movement on your part would be unusual or hurtful. Nor would it be unacceptable for you to gently guide my motions with your hands on my head."

Harry nodded, his eyes dropping before they went wide. The word, "Wow!" escaped as he sat all the way up, hand reaching out and caressing the older man's chest.

Severus went still unsure if that reaction was good or bad.

Severus' chest and shoulders were broader than Harry had thought. There was a T shaped dusting of dark hair on the alabaster skin between the dark brown nipples. The tail of the T spread slightly on his flat belly before merging with the thicker patch at his crotch. The man's cock lying only half hard along one impossibly long thigh seemed to match the rest of Severus' body in that it was quite long and seemed a bit thin.

But it was the underlying muscles that captured Harry's fancy as he touched the man. They were very well defined, but more like those of a swimmer or long distance runner than a body builder. Harry knelt up closer and one of his hands moved to the center of Severus' chest as the other slid over his right shoulder.

Severus flinched as Harry touched the purple ropy scars that trailed in four parallel lines from just above his right nipple up over his shoulder and down the back of his arm almost to his elbow. There was a second shorter set on his bicep and a few lighter ones on his back.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, "do they hurt?" He looked up at Severus.

Severus was surprised to find only concern and not the disgust he had expected in the young man's vibrant green eyes. He swallowed as he shook his head. "No," he took a deep breath before adding, "Although, I have found that most have no desire to touch them."

Harry frowned. "They're not as fresh as they look then?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Severus snorted as he glanced as his shoulder. "They are older than you, Harry."

Harry traced one of the longer scars and speaking slowly he asked, "Should I ask why they weren't healed properly?" He stopped watching his fingers and looked into Severus face.

Severus snorted, "Most likely you do not truly wish to know." He lay down on his back with a sigh. "Injuries from that particular bea… type of creature are notoriously difficult to heal." He flexed his arm, the muscle built up from years of hefting cauldrons rippled. "I was extremely fortunate to retain full use of my arm."

Harry sat staring at the man for a short time before he swore, "Son of a…" He let out a deep breath. "He led me to believe you weren't hurt." He huffed as he lay down, his head resting on Severus' shoulder. His cheek brushing against the scars Harry said, "If Sirius weren't dead I'd punch him on his nose."

The snort Severus let out sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "We have gotten decidedly off task, Mr. Potter."

Harry chuckled as he leaned up over the other man and said, "Indeed we have, my dear Professor." He cut off the reprimand Severus was forming with a rather possessive kiss as his hand resumed exploring the older man's chest.

Severus somehow managed to roll them over as he took control of the kiss. When he pulled back he leaned up toward the side table to retrieve a small potions pot from the drawer.

"The Headmaster did not give me much time to prepare." He opened the pot and dipped two fingers in. "Hopefully this will not have lost any strength."

Harry watched him closely. "What is it?"

Severus smirked. "Do not be dense, Harry." He slid his hand between Harry's legs.

Harry jumped slightly. "OH!" he had not intended the exclamation to slip out. He then bit his lip as Severus' fingers began circling and massaging his hole.

Leaning on his elbow and caressing Harry's jaw with his free hand, Severus used his thumb to pull the boy's lip from his between his teeth. "Do not worry Harry," Severus purred, "it won't hurt a bit." He then kissed the young man hard as he slid one finger inside.

Harry groaned and Severus pulled back just enough to see his face. Harry's eyes where closed while his mouth formed a small 'o'.

Severus smiled as he wiggled his finger causing Harry to groan again. He leaned so he could whisper into the young man's ear. "Relax Harry," he purred, "I have no desire to harm you.

"You won't." Harry spread his legs wider pressing back against the finger that was now moving in and out of him. He was awed by the pleasure just one finger was giving him and he wanted more.

Inserting a second finger, Severus almost whimpered as he pressed his now painful erection against Harry's thigh and buried his face in his neck. He shuddered as he tried to retain his control. He reminded himself that he was doing this to protect the young man from the Dark Lord not to please the sadistic bastard.

Harry caressed Severus' shoulders panting slightly, "Alright there Sev'rus?"

Taking a couple of deep breaths before nodding and lifting his head, Severus growled, "I am finding it difficult to remember whose orders I am under. I am, not used to having to be so, careful." He caressed the hair above Harry's ear. "The urge to roll you over and fuck you into the mattress is nearly overwhelming." He snapped his mouth shut, unable to believe he had just said that.

Harry looked at him for a moment before pushing the now unmoving hand from between his legs. He had seen enough of what the Deatheaters called entertainment to know exactly what Severus was referring to. But somehow it didn't frighten him. He knew that no matter what, Severus would never really hurt him.

Severus' shoulders sagged and he closed his eyes. Harry was going to send him away. Send him back to Dumbledore to report his failure. And he thought Harry was right to do so, there was no way he was good enough to be this beautiful young man's first. His eyes popped open as he felt Harry's lips on his and the hand caressing his cheek.

When he pulled back, Harry started to roll onto his stomach. Severus suddenly realized what Harry was doing, was offering, and grasping the boy's hip almost shouting, "Harry no." Severus shuddered almost violently. "I need to be able to see your face, to know…" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before continuing, "To know I am not hurting you."

Harry moved so he was once again facing Severus. He pressed up close and whispered, "I trust you Severus."

Shaking his head Severus muttered, "You probably should not."

Harry caressed the man's jaw and neck answering, "But I do. And for this night, I'm yours. I do hope you are Slytherin enough to take advantage of that." He smiled as he continued, "Because I know I am." He pulled Severus on top of him as he wrapped his legs around the man's waist. "And of the fact that for this night you, Severus Snape are mine." He ran one hand over Severus' back as he reached between them to position Severus at his entrance and looked up into the man's eyes with a smile that was almost feral. "I am going to enjoy this, all of it. I'm going to saver the feel of you pushing your cock into my arse, just as I know I'm going to love having mine in you. Do you understand me Severus?"

Severus, mute until this point, nodded and uncharacteristically stuttered, "L… lubricant."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"I will not enter you dry." He fumbled with the small potions pot that sat almost forgotten on the edge of the bed and slathered some on his cock. "This…" He repositioned himself at Harry's entrance. "This may hurt a bit, even with the numbing agent in the lubricant. You're barely stretched at all." He searched Harry's face for signs of hesitation or fear.

Harry smiled as he shook his head. "I don't care." He pulled trying to get Severus to move closer.

Severus obliged as he slid one hand under Harry's shoulder and gripped it tightly. He then pushed, groaning as he breached the muscles. Harry didn't voice any pain but gritted his teeth.

"Breath, Harry," Severus whispered in the boy's ear, "breath and bear down when I push."

Harry did as instructed then groaned as Severus seated his cock as deep within him as he could get. Severus then paused, holding as still as he could. When he felt Harry's hand touch his cheek he opened his eyes wondering when he had closed them. "Are you okay?" they said at the same time.

Severus nodded and Harry whispered, "Yes," as he pulled Severus' head down for a searing kiss.

Severus couldn't keep his hips from snapping forward slightly as they both moved.

Harry ripped his lips away as he yelled, "Holy Shit!"

Severus let his head drop to rest on his knuckles where they curled around Harry's shoulder. He was breathing heavily and shaking with the effort he was exerting to remain still until Harry adjusted to his invasion. He clamped down on the desire to move, to thrust with total abandon, to fuck Harry hard and fast until they both screamed. He forced himself to not move, fearing he had already hurt the precious young man under him.

Harry's hands slid over Severus' back as he nuzzled his cheek as he whispered, "Sev, can you…?" he groaned softly, "Can you do that again?"

Severus' head snapped up. "You are… uninjured?" he asked uncertainly.

Harry shook his head. "I bloody well don't care. That felt abso-fucking-lutely brilliant. His fingers curled, nails digging into Severus shoulders. "And you are damned well going to do it again." Harry's legs tightened around the older man as he lifted his hips slightly causing Severus to groan. "Please?" Harry whimpered.

Severus had no idea whether it was the pain that Harry was inflicting or that the boy was practically ordering and simultaneously begging Severus to fuck him. But he pulled out about half way before returning forcefully as he growled, "Language Potter, I would hate to have to take points off."

"Bite me, Snape." Harry laughed as he lifted his hips for Severus next thrust. "While your cock is… oh god… in my arse… I'll say anything I… f… fucking feel like." He then groaned loudly as Severus' teeth sank into his shoulder at the same time the man's hand slid between them to grasp Harry's cock, pumping it in time with his quickening thrusts.

Harry cried out, "Oh, fuck… Sev… I'm… I... Oh, fucking hell!"

As Harry's come washed over his hand and stomach the young man's already incredibly tight arse clamped around his cock like a vise, causing Severus to echo Harry with a whispered, "Oh fuck." as he too came hard.

Refusing to allow all of his weight to rest on the younger, smaller man Severus forced himself to remain resting on his elbows. He lifted his head when he felt Harry stir. Running his hands up Severus' arms the young man whispered, "Twenty points to Slytherin." Harry then chuckled as he added, "For exceeding all expectations."

Severus blinked tiredly as he nodded and quite unable to form a complete sentence he mumbled, "Mm, okay." He allowed his head to drop back onto Harry's shoulder as he waited for his breathing and hart rate to return to normal.

Harry's laugh turned into a whimper and Severus grunted as his now limp cock was forced from its warm hiding spot.

Severus once again lifted his head intent on scolding the boy but could only snigger at the look on Harry's face as he rearranged them to rest properly.

Harry snuggled closer and put his head on the older man's shoulder. His laugh was nearly a giggle, "I didn't realize that would happen." He wiggled a little making an almost pained face. "I don't really want to get up, but I think I better use the loo."

Severus caressed the young man's back. "Of course, you are welcome to it. Shower as well, if you like." He smirked. "Though, I warn you, the water is only tepid at best and resists all my attempts to replace the charms."

Harry smiled as he snuggled closer for a little bit before sighing. "I really have to…" He gestured to the bathroom door. Hissing as he sat up, he then let out a snort of laughter. "I may have to eat breakfast standing up."

Severus snorted thinking he would most likely have to do the same as he watched the young man walk awkwardly to the loo. He was relieved to note that there was no blood anywhere on the boy or the bedclothes.

"P… Harry, don't forget we are not finished." Severus said.

Harry turned in the doorway and smiled, "I know. I won't be long."

Severus watched Harry nervously as the young man returned. He didn't seem to be wet but was wearing a towel around his waist and carrying a wash cloth.

Harry took in the pale face above the thin blankets pulled all the way up to the man's chin and smiled. "Did you get cold?"

"Not precisely." Severus shrugged. "Just… " he paused as he looked away, "uncomfortable laying here naked."

Harry nodded in understanding as he dropped his towel and slid into the bed. He gently pulled the covers from Severus' grip, baring Severus down to his knees.

Severus' eyes widened as the young man gently began washing him. He said, "Harry, you don't have to do that."

"I know." Harry smiled. "You don't mind, do you?"

Severus shrugged; he could not remember anyone washing him since he was old enough to do for himself. He was unsure if it was a stab at his cleanliness or if Harry simply desired to remove the stickiness and make him more comfortable.

When he was done Harry cleaned and dried the cloth with his wand before putting them both on the small table. He then pulled up the blankets and lay down snuggling up close to Severus. His head once again on the older man's shoulder, Harry's hand played with the slightly damp hair on Severus' stomach.

Severus caressed Harry's shoulder inquiring, "Is there something wrong, Harry?"

Shaking his head, Harry said, "No. Just…" he snorted. "Just thinking about tomorrow."

Sighing, Severus drawled, "Tomorrow, Harry, will be here soon enough. There is no point worrying about it."

Harry grinned. "Alright Severus, I just don't want things to be weird." He leaned up on one elbow, his other hand trailing over Severus' chest. "Are you ready to continue, or do you need to rest a little more?"

Severus was stunned. Harry had been waiting for him to be ready? He nodded a bit shakily. "I believe I am ready."

Harry's hand caressed Severus' neck and cheek as he leaned closer whispering, "Good." just before claiming the older man's lips.

Severus groaned into Harry's mouth as he opened to the passionate, possessive tongue that demanded entrance.

Harry spent several minutes just kissing Severus, exploring his mouth. When he pulled back he was surprised that the man lifted his head as he tried to follow Harry's lips. Moving to cover the older man with his body Harry had a small fight with the blankets which he finally flung away rather violently. He then practically pounced on Severus kissing him deeply again.

Severus was amazed, where had the boy learned to kiss like that? He was forceful but gentle, dominating without conquering. The young man had a hand tangled in his hair, not pulling or causing pain but soothing, coaxing him to tilt his head just so, or to raise his chin when Harry finally left his kiss swollen lips to explore his jaw, neck and chest. He could not stop the moans and groans and even a couple of whimpers of desire that escaped. Severus had never before felt so wanted or so wanton, while feeling completely cherished at the same time.

Severus didn't find it nearly as difficult to allow Harry to lead as he had feared. For one thing he didn't really feel as though he were surrendering, although he was giving control to Harry. He also didn't feel as though Harry was attempting to take anything he, Severus, wasn't willing to give.

At one point, while Harry's fingers were preparing him, Severus started trying to analyze what was happening to him, only to have Harry place the fingers of his free hand on his lips and whisper, "Shhh, think later, feel now."

Severus suddenly realized he had been babbling and keeping his eyes on Harry's he nodded.

"Of course," Harry said with a grin, "I don't mind if you want to babble dirty words or give suggestions if there is something specific you want me to do."

"I…" Severus was breathing a bit erratically and shook his head. "Just make love to me Harry."

Harry nodded and smiled as he removed his hand and pulled Severus closer. He positioned himself at the older man's entrance and stopped, looking at Severus as though asking for permission to continue.

Taking a deep breath Severus nodded. Harry watched Severus closely as he pushed forward, looking for any sign of distress or pain. When Severus closed his eyes and he made a small noise Harry stopped.

"Severus?" Harry asked in concern.

Severus opened his eyes. "Don't stop, Harry. It has to be finished." He pulled the young man closer and whispered, "Don't stop."

Seeing panic in the older man's eyes, Harry leaned forward, brushing his lips across Severus' and whispered, "Do you remember what you said earlier?"

"Potter I hardly think this is the time." Severus panted. He couldn't think of anything but the burning pain in his arse.

Harry smiled as he said, "Breath Severus. Try to relax and bear down a little when I push. Okay? He kissed the man softly and whispered, "I know it feels weird. It gets better. I promise."

Severus nodded as he tried to follow Harry's instructions. He was amazed by the boy's control and patients. He concentrated on his breathing, taking slow deep breaths.

"Better?" Harry asked when he saw that Severus' breathing had slowed down a bit.

Severus whispered, "Yes."

Partially sitting up and bracing one hand on the bed Harry caressed Severus' thigh with the other before gripping his hip. He then pushed the rest of the way in with a loud moan.

Gripping the sheets tightly, Severus whimpered.

Harry went still again.

After a bit, it stopped hurting and Severus wondered if something was wrong. He wiggled his hips experimentally, and whispered, "You're supposed to move." only to have Harry clamp his hand harder on his hip.

"Don't, I'll come." Harry said before whispering, "God, you feel so good."

Severus let out another little whimper as his hips danced in tiny involuntary circles. "Harry, please? I need… something."

Harry sat the rest of the way up to hold Severus' hips with both hands. As he pulled out and slammed back in he growled, "Touch yourself, I won't last long."

Doing as Harry directed, Severus wrapped his hand around his cock and tugged in the familiar motion in time with the young man's powerful thrusts.

Harry was not as lucky as Severus had been in finding the right angle and it wasn't until his fourth or fifth thrust that he hit Severus' prostate. When he did though, Severus keened his approval as his eyes rolled up and shut. He shuddered as thick ropes of come decorated his stomach.

As soon as the walls of the tight channel around his cock began to pulsate Harry too tipped into the abyss. He remained coherent enough to not collapse on top Severus but to roll to one side and summon the blanket as he gathered the other man in a tight embrace and they both slept almost immediately.

Harry blinked blearily at the tall slightly blurry, mostly naked, figure standing in front of the closet and mumbled, "Wha're you doing?"

Pulling out several garments, Severus sneered, "That, Mr. Potter, should be obvious. It is time to start the day."

Harry accioed his glasses to look at the clock and groaned, "Five AM, are you mental?" He flopped back down on the pillow leaving him exposed in a most alluring way. "They won't be expecting us this early." He yawned making the words a little garbled, "Nobody else will even be up yet."

Huffing slightly, "I am unaccustomed to lying abed sleeping all day." Severus slid the shirt over his broad shoulders.

"We don't have to sleep Sev, just come back to bed," Harry muttered sleepily.

Severus blinked considering the boy briefly before letting his shirt fall to the floor.

Finite

Hope you enjoyed the ride.

BertaS

Desperate Measures Page | 17


End file.
